lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tonygameman/PlayStation Character Ideas
I wanted to do Abilities for PlayStation characters because Priscilla Trish Tamara Chambers requested me them. If you ask about Lara Croft and other characters related to PlayStation, I made them in different blogs. Crash Bandicoot *Acrobatics *Spinjitzu (Spin Attack) *Underwater Swimming (Scuba Gear) *Target (Fruit Bazooka) *Flight (Jetpack) *Silver LEGO Blowup (TNT Crate) *Grapple (Yo-Yo) *Laser Deflection (uses Aku Aku as a shield) *Invulnerability (Aku Aku Invincibility) Spyro the Dragon *Super Strength (Charge) *Tracking *Flight *Glide *Illumination (Sparx the Dragonfly) *Drone (Sparx the Dragonfly) *Relic Detection *Mini Access *Underwater Swimming *Wall Climb (one of his moves in Spyro 2) *Laser Deflection (Wing Shield) *Elemental Switch **Laser (Fire) **Electricity (Electric) **Freeze Breath (Ice) **Water Spray (Water) Robbit (Jumping Flash!; Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Super Jump *Guardian *Special Attack (Cherry Bomb) **Silver LEGO Blowup *Laser (Roman Candle) *Tow Bar Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection *Magic *Target *Red-Eye Dragoon Transformation **Flight **Laser **Super Strength **Invulnerability Tomba *Acrobatics *Super Speed (Animal Dash) *Super Strength (Blackjack) *Grapple *Rope Swings *Boomerang *Target (Pig Ball) *Intelligence *Pole Vault *Mini Access *Suit Change **Glide (Flying Squirrel Suit) **Stealth (Pig Suit) Abe (Oddworld) *Acrobatics *Mind Control (Possessing) *Magic *Magical Shield *Intelligence *Target (Rock Throw) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade/Explosive Fart) *Stealth *Drone (Paramite/Scrab) *Shrykull Transformation **Invulnerability **Super Strength ***Super Strength Handles **Electricity Kratos (God of War) *Acrobatics *Grapple *Glide (Wings of Icarus) *Target (Bow of Apollo) *Laser Deflection (Golden Fleece) *Water Spray (Poseidon's Trident) *Freeze Breath (Medusa's Gaze; Stone instead of Freeze) *Illumination (Head of Helios) *Electricity (Zeus' Fury) *Super Strength (Nemean Cestus) **Super Strength Handles *Super Speed (Boots of Hermes) *Invulnerability (Blade of Olympus) **Sword Switches Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Vine Cut (Machete) *Laser (Fire Breath) *Stealth *Target (Shotgun) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Heart Regeneration *Big Transformation (Sweet Bot) Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Grapple (Grappling Hook) *Rope Swings *Intelligence *Vine Cut (Cutlass) *Melt Ice (Sam's Lighter) *Illumination (Flashlight) *Acrobatics *Stealth (Bush) *Underwater Swimming *Silver LEGO Blowup (Dynamite) *Digging *Tracking Good/Evil Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) *Acrobatics *Glide (Static Thrusters) *Grind Rails (Induction Grind) *Heart Regeneration *Relic Detection (Radar Pulse) *Electricity *Target (Lightning Bolt) *Sword Switches (Amp) *Laser Deflection (Frost Shield) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Shock Grenade/Alpha Rocket) *Grapple (Lightning Tether) *Rope Swings *Sonar Smash (Alpha Blast/Nightmare Blast) *Super Strength (Giga Punch) *Magic (Kinetic Pulse) *Drone (Spiker) *Freeze Breath *Super Jump (Ice Launch) *Wall Climb Joel (The Last of Us) *Stealth (Smoke Bomb) *Underwater Swimming *Silver LEGO Blowup (Spike Bomb) *Sonar Smash (Pipe, Bat, or Plank) *Target (Hunting Rifle) *Hazard Protection (Gas Mask) *Intelligence *Character Change (Ellie) **Hazard Protection (Immune to Spores) **Mini Access **Vine Cut (Switchblade) **Melt Ice (Molotov) **Stealth (Stealth Mode) ***X-Ray Vision **Plant Growth (Water Bucket) **Target (Pistol) Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Acrobatics *Wall Climb *Silver LEGO Blowup (Cannon) *Grapple (with Heavenly Sword) *Magic *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Rope Swings Kat (Gravity Rush) *Acrobatics *Flight *Glide *Target (Throws various objects using gravity) *Drone (Dusty) *Big Transformation (Gravity Panther) *Vine Cut *Intelligence Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Super Strength *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It *Target (Galloway Revolver) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Laser Deflection *Big Transformation (Enter in a Hawk on Mech Mode) Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Intelligence *Mini Access *Grind Rails (Hook Hat) *Wind Breath (Pumpinator; like Superman's) *Underwater Swimming (Scuba Gear) *Grapple (Grappling Hook) *Rope Swings *Illumination (Illuminator) *Target (Cakeinator) *Flight (Jetpack) *Super Strength (Grabinator) **Super Strength Handles *Stealth (Changes his costume into a random one) *Character Change (his friends from LBP3) **OddSock ***Acrobatics ***Super Speed ***Super Jump (Springinator) **Toggle ***Big Transformation ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Mini Access ***Slurp Access ***Vent Access ***Drone (himself) **Swoop ***Flight ***Glide Ratchet & Clank *Acrobatics *Grind Rails (Grind Boots) *Magno Gloves (Magneboots) *Super Speed (Charge Boots) *Hazard Protection (O2 Mask) *Hacking (Trespasser) *Technology *Fix-It (OmniWrench 8000) *Boomerang (Comet-Strike) *Grapple (Swingshot) *Rope Swings *Glide (Heli-Pack) *Flight (Thruster-Pack) *Underwater Swimming (Hydro-Pack) *Target (Constructo Pistol) *Laser (Pyrocitor) *Silver LEGO Blowup (RYNO V) *Hazard Cleaner (Suck Cannon) *Water Spray (Hydrodisplacer) *Drone (Mr. Zurkon) *Vine Cut (Buzz Blades) *Laser Deflection (Holoshield Glove) *Electricity (Lightning Ravager) *Sonar Smash (Sonic Eruptor) *Magical Shield (Shield Charger) *Scan Disguise (Hologuise) *Stealth (Decoy Glove) *Taunting (Groovitron) *Character Change (Clank) **Mini Access **Stealth (Secret Agent Clank) **Drone (Zoni/Gadge-Bot) **Sword Switches (Chronospecter) **Big Transformation (Giant Clank) ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Silver LEGO Blowup (Rockets) Sly Cooper *Acrobatics *Electricity (Voltage Attack) *Flight (Carmelita's Jetpack) *Glide (Paraglider) *Grind Rails (Rail Slide) *Illumination (Flash Bomb) *Laser Deflection *Silver LEGO Blowup (Cap Mine) *Spinjitzu *Stealth (Invisibility) *Super Speed (Stealth Slide) *Sword Switches (Cane) *Taunting (Decoy) *X-Ray Vision (Binocucom) *Character Change **Riochi Cooper **"Tennessee Kid" Cooper **Bob Cooper **Sir Galleth Cooper **Salim al-Kupar Bentley the Turtle *Hacking *Technology *Intelligence *Fix-It *Mini Access *Target (Crossbow) *Drone (RC Chopper) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) *Grapple (Mechanical Arms) *Rope Swings Murray the Hippopotamus *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Big Transformation *Gyrosphere Switches (Aboriginal Ball Form) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Fists of Flame) *Sonar Smash (Guttural Roar) Jak & Daxter *Acrobatics *Target (Morph Gun) *Flight (Jet Board) *Drone (Daxter) *Intelligence *Spinjitzu (Daxter Spin Kick) *Eco Transformation **Light Jak ***Flight ***Laser (Light Beam) ***Magical Shield **Dark Jak ***Super Strength ****Super Strength Handles ***Electricity ***Super Jump *Character Change (Daxter) **Sword Switches (Electric Bug Swatter) **Mini Access **Big Transformation (Dark Daxter) Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches *Vine Cut *Laser Deflection (Golden Shield) *Target (Chicken Drumstick) *Boomerang (Battle Axe) *Super Strength (Warhammer) *Speed (Daring Dash) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Dragon Potion) *Electricity (Lightning) *Drone (Dan-hand) *Big Transformation (Dankenstein) *Character Change (Dragon Armor) **Hazard Protection **Laser (Fire Breath) Fat Princess *Mini Access *Drone (Chicken) *Super Strength *Magic (Specter) *Big Transformation (Fat version of herself) *Magic *Magical Shield *Mind Control Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Target (Rifle) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade) *Flight (Jetpack) *Stealth (Cloaking Device) *Laser (Flamethrower) *Acrobatics *Hacking *Technology PaRappa the Rapper *Acrobatics *Super Strength *Target (Microphone's soundwaves) *Grapple (Microphone) *Sonar Smash (Stereo Player) *Laser Deflection (Skateboard) *Super Speed (Skateboard) *Mini Access *Super Jump Spike (Ape Escape) *Acrobatics *Sword Switches (Stun Club) *Target (Slingback Shooter) *Glide (Sky Flier) *Grapple (Monkey Net) *Drone (R.C. Car) *Boomerang (Bananarang) *Super Speed (Super Hoop) *Super Strength (Magic Punch) *Relic Detection (Monkey Radar) Patapon *Acrobatics *Mini Access *Pole Vault (Spear of Protection) *Sword Switches (Giant Sword) *Vine Cut (Ancient Axe) *Target (Divine Bow Kami) *Laser Deflection *Intelligence Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) *Mini Access *Digging (Broom) *Glide (Blanket) *Laser Deflection *Intelligence *Stealth (Civilian Disguise) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Fiery Mochi) *Grapple (Come Here!) *Super Strength Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter) *Acrobatics *Stealth *Illumination (Night Vision) *Target (Machine Gun) *Hacking *Technology *Electricity (Taser) *Vine Cut (Knife) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Sticky Grenade) FEISAR LS-59 (Wipeout; Vehicle) *Accelerator Switches *Tow Bar *Flight *Flight Dock *Cargo Bar Category:Blog posts